User blog:ChishioKunrin/Volume 7 Bingo
Finally got off my butt and made my Bingo card for Volume 7. It was kinda hard to figure out what I wanted to put on it, so I ended up just throwing things at it just to fill up the 24 squares. Basically, it's a mix of hopes, predictions, and cynicism. It's always so hard to figure out how I want to arrange everything. I'm hoping Watts will actually do something since he's been assigned to go to Atlas, after being so passive for the past few volumes. Still waiting for that Cheshire Cat character that Gray was so nervous about. Pleeeease, Dust stuff. We're in Atlas, we deserve some confirmations and clarifications about Dust. "Whitley does little to nothing" is a bit of cynicism. "Winter Maiden is fine; Ironwood knows where she is" is just an idea I threw in there to help fill in the board. Henry Marigold might be more significant than we realize. Miles and Kerry have a track record of making characters' existences known before they're important. *Adam - I mean, technically... We saw him in the Black Trailer. For the people who didn't watch the Black Trailer, Blake had a drawing of him in her notebook in Best Day Ever, then talked about him while they were in Mountain Glenn. *Cinder - We sort of see her in the first episode of Volume 1, as well as in the Volume 1 opening, but she doesn't fully show up and start acting until Volume 2. *Mercury & Emerald - Technically, we see silhouettes representing them in the Volume 1 opening, and then we see 2D drawings of them in the Volume 1 after credits scene. *Qrow - Mentioned in the very first episode of the show, we see his name in a message he sends Ozpin at the end of Volume 1, and he's mentioned twice in Volume 2. *Tai - Technically mentioned by Ruby three times in Volume 1 ("my parents taught us", "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though", "Ugh, you sound like dad!"), brought up again in Volume 2. *Jacques - Weiss talked about him in The Stray, in Volume 1. He's mentioned again in Volumes 2 and 3. *Sienna - Technically mentioned by Blake toward the end of Volume 1, while explaining the history of the White Fang. *Winter - Mentioned in Volume 2 by the SDC operator in Weiss' video call. *Raven - Yang talked about her in Volume 2, she's talked about again in Volume 3. *Watts - Technicallyyyy... his emblem is visible in the top corner of Cinder's Scroll in Volume 3. *Penny's father? - After Penny is destroyed in Volume 3, we're shown a man gripping the arm of his chair while watching the live broadcast. The room seems very Atlas-like. So, that's probably Penny's "father", and if so, we're gonna see him, hence why I put him on my Bingo card. *Oscar - They had a whole scene of him just doing farm chores simply to make his existence known to us before Ozpin started talking in his head so that he wouldn't come completely out of nowhere. *Ilia - An effort was made. They had her mentioned by name in Volume 4 before she actually makes an appearance. *Saphron - Jaune mentions his seven sisters in Volume 2, then talks about them a little more in Volume 4. *Pyrrha's mother? - Pyrrha mentioned her mom in Volume 3, so if the red-haired lady in Volume 6 is her mom, then once again, existence made known before she appeared. They tripped up on bringing up the existences of some characters like Hazel, Tyrian, and Whitley ahead of time, but they still have a track record of making an effort to mention or introduce characters ahead of time. As such, I wouldn't be surprised if Henry Marigold is more than just a one-off character. Anyway... I want to see more of the Schnee family's dynamic, which we missed out on in Volume 4. I want to see more cracks in Ruby's "bottle"/facade, like we did in Volume 6 and sort of Volume 5 (Ruby's expression when Lionheart mentions Penny getting torn apart). As for Yue and Weiss' mother being named Willow, these are drawn from the old photo that Monty tweeted out in 2014, which shows folders with RWBY characters' names on his computer. Category:Blog posts